Stringed instruments, such as guitars, are fragile and must be protected against damage when not in use. Often, it is not convenient to return the instrument to an enclosing case during break in playing and the like. Also, a musician may use several different instruments, switching between them during a performance.
A number of different stands, clamps, etc., have been developed to support a stringed instrument when not in use. They tend to provide insufficient support for the instrument and to be large and complex and difficult to store and transport.
Typical of the prior art supports is the stand described by Broersma et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,073. A flat sheet of plastic material having recesses for receiving a stringed instrument neck and a weighted extension for placing on an adjacent amplifier. The recesses, however, do not retain the neck against being jarred from the recess and falling to the floor if the instrument or amplifier is bumped. Further, simply relying on the weight of the stand to keep it from sliding off of the amplifier if the amplifier or stand is bumped is not satisfactory.
Caudill, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,633 describes a claw-like receiver for a stringed instrument neck, with the receiver mounted on a large clamp mechanism that extends entirely across the top of an amplifier or speaker. The arms of the receiver must be pushed apart to receive wide instrument necks and, if inadvertently releases during neck insertion or withdrawal could damage the neck or strings thereon. The clamping mechanism is large and cumbersome and would be difficult to store and transport when not in use. The clamping mechanism would only fit an amplifier and the like that have two opposite surfaces the necessary distance apart and that did not have controls or the like that would be covered by the large clamp.
Cuccio, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,688, describes a holder for stringed instruments that comprises a curved cradle against which the instrument is leaned. The cradle is mounted on a prong for insertion into an electrical receptacle jack. The shallow cradle would not protect the instrument in the case of a slight impact against either the instrument or the amplifier. Further the prong would require an unused jack of the required size and would be likely to rotate in the jack and allow the instrument to fall.
Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,866, describes an elaborate, large and relatively heavy stand for a guitar having a U-shaped bracket from which the guitar is hung, mounted on a wide and long clamp mechanism extending from front to back across an amplifier or the like. The bracket will not protect the guitar against a bump in the direction of the U-shaped opening. Since the guitar is suspended, falling from the bracket could cause significant damage. The entire assembly is very large and would be very inconvenient to store and transport. Further, the bracket may cover or obstruct controls on many amplifiers.
Harkey, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,809, describes a simple U-shaped bracket for supporting the neck of a stringed musical instrument, with the bracket mounted on a clamp mechanism that extends across the upper surface of an amplifier, with the clamp held in place by spring forces. Any slight impact against the neck of the instrument in the direction of the bracket opening would cause the instrument to fall and possibly be damaged. The clamping device is large and would be difficult to store between uses and may obstruct amplifier controls.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved devices for supporting stringed instruments, such as guitars, when not being played, that provide protection against the instrument falling out of the device, that are quickly and easily connected to a support structure such as an amplifier, that provide a firm connection to the support that will resist being knocked loose by inadvertent contact, and that are small and compact so as to be storable and transportable in the instrument case.